Without Darkness There Is No Light
by Celsie
Summary: The mutant menace is growing and now the battle must be taken outside of what the X-men have always known.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or anything directly related to the show, movie, etc. I own Marius, Maria, Dante, Andria, and the CHE not to mention anything else I decide to add.

Chapter One

Marius listened intently to the evening lecture. He knew that as a new member of La Coalizione per Autorizzazione Umano (The Coalition for Human Empowerment) that he was still under careful scrutiny and any sign of disinterest would cause closer investigation. Which was something he couldn't allow. As the lecture came to a close and the loud yells of "Amen" rocked the hall he got to his feet, shook a few hands and then made his way slowly to the door.

"Marius? Aren't you staying for the closing meal?" a deep resonant voice asked from behind him. Marius hesitated before turning to face the other man.

"_**Non posso **_(I can't.) The _**moglie **_(wife) is at home and she demanded my return for dinner." he responded with a reluctant shake of his head.

"Ahh, I see. Well give my best to the lady." and with that he walked away. Marius felt his heartbeat pounding in his head but he turned and left the building without drawing anymore attention to himself.

* * *

He entered his house and his eyes immediately landed on them. The plague of his own life, his own home, his own world. The filth that was his children.

"_**Abomini! Sporcizia! Mostri! Be sia andato dalla mia vista**_!" (Abominations! Filth! Monsters! Be gone from my sight!) he screamed. The two children took off flying up the stairs fear echoing in every step.

"MARIA!" he yelled throwing his jacket and briefcase to the floor. A small frail woman with thin blonde hair and watery blue eyes. She was wearing a thin unbecoming house dress and carrying a crumpled tissue.

"Yes Marius?" she whispered her voice cracking and feeble. He glared at her in disgust, he knew the mere existence of those creatures was her fault. She was weak, pitiful and disgusting.

"Why were those creatures in my living room?" he demanded advancing on her.

She backed away slowly her eyes wide with fear, "I, I don't, don't know. I was in the kitchen." she stammered. She felt the blow even before his fist connected with her face.

* * *

Andria buried her head beneath the thin ragged blanket that was her only form of protection against her father. Dante sat next to her his eyes boring into the door waiting for what he feared would come. The beatings had been steadily getting worse ever since his father joined the CHE not only for him and his sister but also for his mother. He loved her but deep down he felt that she was a failure because it was her job as their mother to protect them from their father. Yet he couldn't remember a time when his mother had ever stood up for them.

"_**Sono Dante spaventato**_." (I'm scared Dante.) Andria whispered her brilliant multicolored eyes staring at him over the edge of the blanket.

He gently squeezed her hand, "_**So**_." (I know.) he whispered back. Then their eyes darted to the door and they both froze as it slowly swung open.

* * *

Marius kicked her again and smirked at the moan of pain that came from her limp form. Then without a word he picked up his jacket and left the house. He needed a drink, he couldn't stand being in the same house with them but if they got out and someone found out that they were his; the CHE would surely deny his membership on the grounds that he had created some of the very things they were fighting to destroy. Not that it was his fault of course. It was clear to him that it had been Maria's poor genetics that had caused the abominations anyway. He took a deep breath and allowed the clean night air to cleanse his system of the mutant stench and then headed for the bar. He was sure that Caprice would be there and he could use a little entertainment after dealing with the mutant menace.

* * *

Maria felt the tears building up behind her eye lids as her husband slammed the front door. Her entire body hurt and she was certain that more then a few of her bones were broken this time. For years she had endured this abuse in order to protect her children because she felt responsible for their mutation. She knew if she had only been stronger then they would have been normal and their father would love them. Yet here she was lying in a small pool of her own blood. Her children were cowering in fear somewhere above her and she knew that once again she had let them down. The tears ran freely down her face by this point. Slowly she crawled over to one of the dining room chairs and began struggling to pull herself up.

She knew that she stood very little chance of surviving the next beating and she couldn't leave her children to the mercy of a man who would murder them without a moments hesitation. No, she reasoned, she had to get them out of here tonight and she was running out of time. Her eyes skimmed the kitchen counters until they located the last canister on the shelf. She slowly made her way to it wincing with every step. Inside was the money she had been hiding for when she finally got the courage to run but she knew now that she wouldn't make it. So the only option left was to give the money to Dante and Andria and tell them to run. She only hoped that it was the right decision.

* * *

Dante's eyes widened as he saw his mother stumble into the room. "_Ma, Mamma_?" he gasped quickly getting to his feet and moving a few feet closer. A weak half smile appeared on her face though it was quickly replaced by a grimace of pain.

"_**Dante you have to leave. Prenda Andria, il mio angelo e fugga. Rimanga nascosto e don' la t ha lasciato chiunque trovarla**_." (Take Andria, my angel and flee. Stay hidden and don't let anyone find you.) she whispered as she handed him the money and squeezed his arm both to reassure him and to steady herself.

"_**Mamma…**_" he began but was cut off by Andria.

"_**Mamma, non voglio andare! Dovete venire con noi**_!" (Mom, I don't want to go! You have to come with us!) she begged but Maria shook her head sadly.

"No my sweet. You must go alone. I would only slow you down and I won't let him or anyone else hurt you because of me. Go now before he comes home." she said her voice becoming urgent. Dante quickly threw their clothing and blankets into a bag and grabbed his sister's hand.

"Come on Andria. We have to go. Come on!" he yelled dragging her from the room. He could feel the adrenaline pumping into his blood and he knew that time was not on their side. They reached the front door just in time to see a long black limo pull up outside their front gate.

"_**Maledicalo. Questo senso Andria. Rapidamente**_!" (Damn it. This way Andria. Quickly!) he said as he turned and ran for the back door. Andria followed close behind, her mind taken temporarily off of their mother. Just as they reached the back door the front door exploded into tiny slivers of wood revealing their father and three other men. Dante threw open the back door and dragged Andria out before they were seen. Quietly he shut the door and took off for the woods behind their house with Andria right behind him. Moments after they entered the wooded area a huge explosion knocked them to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or anything directly related to the show, movie, etc. I own Marius, Maria, Dante, Andria, and the CHE not to mention anything else I decide to add.

**Reviewer Response**

Gabriel Doubt - Thanks and I'm glad you chose to read it even though it was one chapter. I hope the second one lives up to your expectations.

**Chapter Two**

Andria opened the door to the apartment she shared with her brother and threw the keys onto the hall table. For some reason she had spent the day in a daze reliving her memories of the last five years. So much had happened since that night that she and her brother ran away. Now here they were in a small two bedroom apartment, five years down the road and only about a hundred miles from where their parents had died. She sat down on the couch and laid her head against the back with a deep sigh.

"Andria? I didn't even know you were home." Dante said coming out of his room in a pair of sweatpants and looking very sleepy.

Andria nodded, "Yeah, work was exhausting. I think I'm going to get a shower and maybe take a nap."

Dante grinned, "Ahh the kids can't be that bad." he teased. She glared daggers at him for a moment before getting to her feet.

"Who is making dinner tonight?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Dante glanced around, "Well…I'd do it but you know what a terrible cook I am…so I guess our best bet would be to let the _**piccolo brilla ragazza**_ do the cooking." (little glitter girl)

Andria rolled her eyes, "_**Asino pigro**_. I'll take care of it later then." (Lazy ass) She dropped her jacket and shoulder back onto her bed before grabbing fresh clothes and a towel from the closet. A shower sounded truly wonderful right about now.

* * *

Dante watched his sister walk away and waited until he heard the shower before darting into the small area they had set aside for an office. He had received a strange call earlier in the day. Someone and he couldn't say if the someone was male or female, had called and told him that he and his sister needed to get out of town because the CHE was onto them and were planning to make a move…soon. Which meant that he and his sister were in serious danger but he couldn't figure out what the best plan of action was. He knew his sister was doing well here and he couldn't bare to tell her that she had to pick up her life, change her name and move hundreds of miles away again for the twelfth time in the last five years. So now he had to try and come up with some alternatives. He knew that the CHE had been making local news headlines as an organization dedicated to the improvement of human life but what was amazingly absent was that the improvement was meant only for normal humans.

He slid into the computer chair and began to search through the news articles for any hint as to what the CHE's next move would be. After what seemed like hours of being leaned over a computer keyboard he sat back with a growl of defeat.

"Nothing." he muttered angrily. He closed his eyes for a moment only to be brought right back to his hypertensive alert state. Someone was knocking on their door. Slowly he got to his feet and hesitated; his sister was upstairs in the shower and completely unaware of anything. Which placed them both at a disadvantage. Again they knocked only harder this time. His heart began to race and his mind became flooded with countless images of escape routes that he had previously mapped out. Now they were pounding on the door and he knew it was too late.

He bolted for the stairs as the head of an axe smashed through the wooden front door. He heard the grappling of hands trying to unlock the door and then open it. He reached the bathroom door only to find it open and empty which he hoped meant that she was already in her room. He reached the end of the hall and slammed into her room. "Andria, RUN!"

* * *

Andria walked into her room and put her dirty clothes in the hamper beside her door. For a moment she wondered what her brother was doing but decided it was probably none of her business and her bed looked really inviting.

"There's nothing a little nap can't fix." she whispered as she laid down and snuggled up beneath the covers. Just when she had gotten comfortable her brother slammed into her room.

"Andria RUN!" Her heart was racing as she jumped out of her bed and grabbed her bag from beneath it.

"What's going on?" she asked her voice slightly high pitched.

"They're here." he yelled pushing open her window and moving so that she could climb out and onto the fire escape. He lifted one leg and had almost ducked through the window when the bedroom door opened and a large bearded man with a handgun entered the room.

"Come on back inside freak." he said his voice gruff and demanding. Dante stopped his heart racing, his right hand was discreetly waving at Andria to go but he could tell she was frozen waiting for him.

"Okay, now hold on. Point the gun somewhere else. You're making me nervous." he said his voice low and he hoped reassuring.

The man shook his head, "I'm not stupid. I point this gun away and you'll use your freak powers on me." he said moving closer, his finger trembling on the trigger. Dante's eyes widened slightly, he considered using his powers but couldn't say for sure if he'd be fast enough and even if he was…he knew this guy wasn't alone. He felt Andria moving closer to the window and he froze. There was a small chance that this guy didn't know she was there, and if that was the case the balance was quickly shifting in his favor. He grabbed her hand and squeezed praying she understood the silent message. She did.

She stepped in front of the window and threw her hand out projecting a solid wall of shimmering light. Dante took his opportunity and encased the man in a swirling cloud of black shadows. A bullet ricocheted off the wall and Dante nodded at Andria. She made a pushing motion with her hand and effectively slammed her wall of light into the shadowy mass knocking the man out of the room and tumbling down the stairs into the two men at the bottom. Andria turned and ran down the stairs of the fire escape with Dante behind her.

* * *

Thousands of miles away a man in a wheelchair relaxed his grip on the chair and opened his eyes. Quickly he removed the metal helmet from his head and turned rolling out of the room and into an elevator. He had what he needed and now he had to act on it.


End file.
